Yessir!
by thesuttonian
Summary: JP and Patrick Blake. It's short and daft, but there is a desk involved! It's rated M (to be safe), if slash ain't your thing, don't be reading it!


Ok. Let me just say my tongue is very firmly in my cheek here. This if for c&s – the person whose Stendan writing inspired me to try and write some fic again. It's John Paul, it's Patrick, it's M (to be safe) oh and there's a desk. You have been warned!

John Paul sat outside the office and fiddled with his tie. He bit his lip and found his foot was tapping. He was most definitely nervous. Patrick, Mr Blake had that effect on him. The last time he had been in his office John Paul had been suspended indefinitely. Patrick, Mr Blake had not made it clear whether he'd ever be welcomed back to Hollyoaks Sixth Form. John Paul knew covering the principal's car with post-it notes and then being caught on camera snogging a bloke wasn't the best way to win friends and influence people, but it wasn't that bad. He was a young, gay teacher. What was he meant to do? Never drink again. Never snog a bloke again? He shifted in his seat nervously, Patrick's, Mr Blake's PA eyed him suspiciously and he chanced a faint smile back at her. Her cocked eyebrow and pursed lips were probably a signal that today wasn't going to go too well. He glanced up at the clock - 2 o'clock. He'd already been sitting there for 40 minutes. As the minutes had ticked by, he had felt less like a teacher and more like an unruly student who'd been sent to sit outside the headmaster's office. There was a certain irony in this, John Paul thought. He was Robbie Roscoe!

The phone rang on the PA's desk. "Mr Blake will see you now." She snipped.

John Paul had left Hollyoaks on a whim; he needed to get his head together. In truth, despite his night of passion with Doug, he wasn't sure if he was ever coming back. When he'd received a message that Patrick, Mr Blake, wanted to see him however, he had decided almost instantly to come back. The truth was, he hadn't really got anywhere else to go and well, he needed the money. The thought of further sex with Doug hadn't ever really crossed his mind though. He stood up and straightened his tie before gingerly pushing the door open.

Patrick was sat behind his desk. He was wearing a white shirt and a dark suit. He looked pristine. Uptight. Erect. John Paul wondered if he ever let himself go or was it always all business with him. "Mr McQueen. Please, sit down." His voice was cool and stern – always business it was then. John Paul felt even more like a naughty schoolboy and bridled a little.

John Paul sat down nervously. He found his hands suddenly seemed twice as big as normal and he didn't know where to put them. Patrick, Mr Blake, eyed him in silence. John Paul wasn't sure whether he should speak first or wait. He waited, chewing his bottom lip. At last the principal spoke. "Mr McQueen, I have to start by telling you how disappointed in your behaviour I have been. Not only have you brought the reputation of this college into disrepute, but also you have brought embarrassment upon yourself. Placing yourself in the - position, you did was extremely inappropriate."

John Paul felt himself colour a little, but he also felt a pang of annoyance. Was this about his sexuality because if it was he was not apologising for that!? He was gay and proud! He found himself staring back at Patrick, Mr Blake now defiance glittering faintly in his eyes. He listened as the older man continued to speak with his hand bridged in front of his body. "I have given this matter careful consideration and after _hard_ consideration have fixed on a suitable _punishment_ for you."

John Paul gulped a little at the words 'hard' and 'punishment' but also found himself confused. He had been suspended, so what possible further punishment could Patrick, Mr Blake be thinking of? He really saw the man in front of him then. He was sat silently appraising John Paul, but what was that? Had a faint smirk passed over his lips?

John Paul found that hard, but small green eyes were staring at him. He tried to meet the gaze, but he had to look away. He bit his lip nervously and then licked out his tongue to wet them. What would it be he thought? His punishment. Would it be lines? Detention? He smiled inwardly a little at his joke.

"Is there something amusing you, Mr McQueen?"

His eyes and head shot up quickly. "No sir. I mean, Mr Blake. Err, Patrick…"

The principal stood up from behind his desk now and John Paul's eyes widened. The suit he was wearing fitted him perfectly, snugly, tightly. How hadn't John Paul noticed those thighs before he thought? John Paul found that little John Paul was growing interested. Shit, he inwardly reprimanded himself. Patrick, Mr Blake moved, no, prowled behind John Paul's chair. He spoke quietly and with meaning into John Paul's ear and John Paul could feel warm breath faintly on his neck. A bead of sweat formed on his brow. His lips parted slightly. "I think you need to be punished…severely, Mr McQueen." John Paul's throat suddenly felt dry and as he heard the lock turn behind him and he shook slightly. The stern voice came again, "Bend over. Now…"

John Paul felt hard wood against his stomach. He bit his lip and braced himself. He could sense that Patrick, Mr Blake had moved behind him. He held his breath. What was this sensation he was feeling? Fear? Arousal… he was so confused.

"You've been a very naughty boy." The voice was authoritarian, but laced with a cool smugness that sent goose bumps down John Paul's spine straight to his toes. "A very, very naughty boy and you need to learn your lesson."

John Paul braced himself as the first blow landed on his buttock. He let out a sigh or was it a moan? He waited for the next blow to land and muttered..

"Owww!"

John Paul rubbed his head, he had fallen out of bed and smacked his head on the bedside table. He fumbled for the clock, 3;00 am. Shit, he thought to himself as he looked down at his tented pyjama bottom. Oh no, really, shit he thought…

Fin.


End file.
